


Mrs. Haruno?

by moontown



Series: Wet [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bikinis, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Large Breasts, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, pool boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontown/pseuds/moontown
Summary: Sasuke lands a summer gig as a pool boy and his first client is the stunning Sakura Haruno. Charasuke x older (but unmarried) Sakura
Relationships: Charasuke/Sakura Haruno, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Wet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875856
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Mrs. Haruno?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t figure out a way to make Sakura a true MILF (i.e. she has Sarada) without having Sarada have a different father or regular Sasuke being tragically out of the picture (like died or divorced) or have her cheat on regular Sasuke. I didn’t want to do any of those things so she’s unmarried and childless, but is older and hot and still someone Charasuke would like to fuck. So enjoy ;) and if you don’t like it just do not read it. 
> 
> Last time to make it clear: this involves CHARASUKE (so, not regular Sasuke) having sex with an older, but unmarried, version of Sakura. Sasuke is also over 18 (so an adult) but still younger than Sakura.

He just wanted to chill that summer, but his parents had been on his ass for letting his grades slip. His stupid cousin Shisui had ratted him out and told them all about the way Sasuke spent the semester attempting to woo women. His parents were deeply unimpressed and pretty much forced him to get a job. 

Thankfully, their family friend Kakashi owned a pool cleaning business and was looking for extra help this summer. Sasuke decided to take him up on his offer, figuring he would only find something else with great effort.

His first client was named Sakura and she lived in one of the nicest parts of Konoha, not too far from his family home. He figured he was just communicating with the stay-at-home wife and the husband couldn’t be bothered to care about maintaining their giant house. 

He probably wouldn’t be a particularly  _ good  _ poolboy, so he figured he should crank up the charm and hope his winning personality would allow the woman to overlook his shortcomings. Instead of opening the gate to the backyard himself, he knocked on the front door to introduce himself to his very first client. Maybe she’d tip well? 

But as soon as the door swung open, he didn’t care about the money. He decided immediately he would stay for as long as possible and get every damn leaf out of the pool to prolong his visits.

Such was the power of Sakura Haruno. 

He expected an older, more matronly woman to answer the door and point him to the pool. Instead, he was hit with a total smokeshow. 

She was definitely older, there was no doubt about that. She wore her hair in a chic bob and her eyes practically pierced his soul. She oozed confidence and self-assurance. For good reason too: dressed in a tight burgundy tank top and black spandex shorts, her body was the stuff of his wet dreams. 

There was no way she was expecting him because her tits were rather, well to put it politely, conspicuous. Maybe he should have just gone to the back and not bothered this goddess? O, he was not worthy!

“M-mrs. Haruno?” he finally stammered. Did he even have the right address?

“You must be Sasuke!” she greeted him cheerfully. “Come on in, let’s chat. I’m so glad you came through the front, most boys your age don’t have those kinds of manners. And please, call me Sakura. I’m no missus.” She laughed lightly as he dumbly followed her into the kitchen. 

His brain was going into overdrive in an attempt to process both that fat ass in those tight shorts  _ and  _ the fact that  _ she wasn’t married?! _

His stupid boy brain latched onto that bit of information instead of trying to discuss his job, “Oh, you’re not married? Are you..the daughter?” Maybe she was home from school too? She looked like a graduate student, except less sleep deprived and cranky. Her smooth skin practically glowed. 

That gained him another laugh. “No, no, it’s just me here. Believe me, my mother won’t let me hear the end of the fact that I’m not married, but I don’t mind. I just moved into this house—I’m a doctor, in case you were wondering. I know it’s big, but I enjoy having all this space to myself. Maybe I’ll get a cat.”

He nodded, thoroughly impressed. “It’s very nice. And you’ve got a pool,” he said, stating the obvious. 

She smacked her cute forehead, “Oh, yes, the pool! Let me just grab you a bottle of water from the fridge and I’ll show you outside.” 

He practically sighed in amazement.  _ She’s thoughtful  _ and _ hot,  _ he thought to himself. 

She made conversation the entire time, helping him feel at ease. After all, this was his first job. He felt like he was getting his mojo back and he thought maybe, just maybe, he could score here. He had all summer to try, after all. 

Her backyard was as massive as expected with a crystalline pool and several lounge chairs surrounding it. “So it should be pretty straightforward! The pool just needs a bit of cleaning, but I’m sure you know all about that. And don’t forget to clean the spa! It’s one of my favorite ways to relax after a long day at the hospital.” 

“Oh I’ll make sure to do it extra deep, just for you,” he said eagerly. If she picked up on the innuendo, that just meant her mind was in the gutter along with his. 

“Aw, you’re sweet,” she smiled at him. She showed him around the rest of the yard in case he needed anything then left him to it. He went around front to grab all his supplies while she retreated to the cool refuge of the house. The water he drank from the bottle she gave him earlier was some of the sweetest he had ever tasted, he was certain.

She watched him from the window and couldn’t help but fan herself a little. She had been looking for some action, but had no idea it would come in the form of her hunky pool boy. 

She always got what she wanted, and this would be no different, even if it took a little work. 

* * *

Sasuke found out her day off was the day he came to clean her pool, so he got to enjoy her presence every week. Normally he dreaded working out in the summer heat, but immediately upon arrival he would peel off his shirt and get to work, winking at Sakura through the window. 

She would usually bring him water around halfway through or towards the end of the job and he got the chance to chat (or, flirt) with her for a bit. Sweet, smart, and sexy—he had never wanted to fuck someone so badly but also respectfully. He had never been with an older woman before…maybe she could change that. 

This time, though, she stepped outside with the usual water bottle right after he arrived. 

“Sasuke, can you do me a big favor?” she called out as she entered the backyard. 

“Of course, what is it?” He was constantly trying to get on her good side because  _ duh.  _

She looked hesitantly towards one of the lounge chairs and then looked back at him, “If it’s not too much to ask, would you be able to rub sunscreen on my back if I lay out here? It’s such a lovely day, I’d hate to waste it inside.” She thought asking him to rub her front was a little  _ too  _ obvious. 

His body was ready to snap with tension; it was a miracle he could unglue his jaw and say, “Not a problem at all! I’m ready for you whenever you are ready for me.” 

She smiled prettily for him, “Well thank you. You’re doing me a big favor. I’ll just go inside to change then.” 

But Sakura had a massive bedroom window that overlooked the backyard. Sasuke had seen her pass through there sometimes because she usually kept the curtains open. He looked up and sure enough, she walked past the window but didn’t bother to close the blinds. Sasuke really hoped she didn’t look down at him then because she would just be met with him  _ drooling.  _

He caught a few glimpses of her bare back and not much more, but it was enough for him to have to adjust his length in his pants. When she disappeared from view, he quickly got back to work and tried to act nonchalant.

As soon he heard the door open, he couldn’t help but jerk his head up to gawk at her. She had swept her hair up into a messy bun and carried a white towel with her to one of the lounge chairs. But those were minor details compared to her itty bitty red bikini. 

He knew she was busty, but holy fuck! That top had to be several sizes too small with the amount of wonderful, jiggly flesh on display. Not that he was complaining. Maybe if she moved a certain way he could “accidentally” catch a glimpse of those barely covered nipples…

The thong-style bottoms were equally skimpy and could probably also come apart with a simple tug at the strings. He loved a woman who was unashamed of showing off her body. And damn, what a body. 

She spread the towel out onto the lounge chair and laid face down. “Sasuke?” she called. “I’m ready for you now.” 

To hell with a clean pool! He all but ran to her and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen she had set down on the ground. Her skin looked incredibly smooth and oh  _ God  _ this would be the first time he really touched her. He squirted the white cream into his hands, wishing he could cover her with something else white and liquid… 

He was about to start rubbing the sunscreen onto her when he attempted to move the strings of her bathing suit out of his way. 

“Oh, you can just undo the strings so they don’t get in your way,” she told him casually. 

He bit his lip to suppress a groan. He honestly wanted to pull them off with his teeth, but he behaved and undid them with his other hand. He moved the strings away and he got a peek at the side of her boobs spilling out and pressed against the chair. What he wouldn’t do to get his hands on those things. 

Finally, he began. The sunscreen smelled like coconut and melted easily into her skin, but he took his time massaging the milky substance into her smooth skin.

“You’re so good with your hands,” she moaned. 

“Ah, you must be under so much stress at work,” he sympathized as he took the liberty of massaging her neck and shoulders.  _ This  _ was what his summer days should look like: feeling up a beautiful woman! 

She sighed in contentment, “Well you’re very helpful, thank you.” 

He gave her one last pass before regretfully removing his hands. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

She sounded glum when she said, “I suppose I should let you go back to work. Thank you again.”

Sasuke was glad she was laying face down so she wouldn’t see his boner.

* * *

He was nearly finished cleaning the pool and the sun had started setting when Sakura spoke up again. “Hey Sasuke? Feel free to say no if you’re not interested but I think I’m gonna get in the hot tub now, would you like to join me?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened and her question caught him so off guard he lost his footing as he edged around the poolside. Without anything substantial to hold on to, he tumbled into the pool. Really smooth. 

“Sasuke! Are you alright?” she cried out, sounding genuinely concerned. 

He surfaced immediately, the cold water was quite the shock but he was already treading water and would be just fine. 

He shook his hair out and wiped his eyes to look at Sakura to confirm that he was fine, but when he looked up at her, he couldn’t even focus on her face. 

In her haste to run to him, she had forgotten that the strings of her bikini top were untied and it had fallen easily off her body. Said bikini top was laying on the hot concrete while her glorious tits were on full display. Full and round and capped with pink nipples, Sasuke couldn’t help but openly stare. He wanted them in his mouth immediately. 

  
When Sakura finally noticed her toplessness, she giggled. “Oh, my bad,” she said without a single ounce of remorse. She straightened up proudly and let him continue staring. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower. Chlorine’s not good for your hair.” 

He spluttered but swam as quickly as possible to the ledge so he could hop out. He stood before her totally dripping and stuttered, “Uh, uh, your top. It’s, um, not on you anymore.” 

She smiled seductively at him, “I know that. Now follow me.” Her words were clearly not to be disobeyed. She tossed him a towel and called over her shoulder, “And would you be a dear and pick that up?” 

He scrambled to pick up that blessed string bikini while trying to dry himself off. 

She stopped abruptly before getting to the door, yet another action that made her boobs bounce and make him want her even more. “Actually, you’re totally dripping wet. Why don’t you take your clothes off out here and let them dry while you shower?” 

Well fuck, who was he to say no? He stripped down as quickly as possible given the way his clothes stuck to his skin (she certainly noticed and appreciated his muscled physique) and laid his jumbled mess of his wet clothes out to dry. He handed her the bikini top and the practically useless towel. His cheeks were burning as he felt his cock steadily harden, the cold water doing nothing to keep it down. 

After they went inside, she told him she’d meet him upstairs. So he made his way upstairs, presumably to where the shower was, butt naked with a raging hard-on in this gorgeous doctor’s house. 

His feet naturally led him to her massive master bedroom with the window that overlooked the yard. So this is what it looked like inside…

  
He heard her steps approaching him from behind and this time, he let himself stare openly. She glided into the room in all her nearly-naked glory holding two more clean towels. “Well? Get in the shower.” 

He nodded and zipped into the attached bathroom. The white marble looked spotless and he would’ve spent more time admiring the room if he wasn’t so eager to get whatever the hell it was they were going to do going. 

She had one of those big rain style showers so he stepped in and ventured boldly, “Will you join me?” This was still her house, she could easily flip the switch on him.

“Mm, how could I not?” Sakura admired the way the water streamed down his muscles and bit her lip looking at his big cock. She peeled off her micro bikini bottoms and tossed them to the side.

She stepped inside and turned on the water then pulled him into a wet, hot kiss. He was so big and strong, she wanted to eat him up. Sasuke made a small noise of surprise, but wrapped one arm firmly around her petite waist. His other hand crept down to grab a handful of her ass. Fuck, she felt even better than he imagined.

As soon as he squeezed, she shoved her tongue even further down his throat. It was sloppy and loud and so, so hot. 

She pulled away after a little while to grab a bottle of body wash. “You’ve been out working in the sun for so long, let me get you cleaned up,” she cooed. 

She squeezed out a generous amount and lathered up her hands and started with his broad shoulders. She took her time rubbing the fragrant substance all over his muscles. Those abs just had to be licked eventually… 

Sasuke didn’t even try to be quiet. He couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have this total babe feeling him up in her giant shower. He moaned extra loud when she ran her palms over his nipples and she smirked at him. Clearly they were both having fun.

Sakura got down on her knees after cleaning his torso very, very thoroughly. “Now I think it’s time to get a little messy,” she said with a wink. She wrapped her hand around his thick cock and started pumping him lazily. It was so hard and nearly pulsing and just  _ fuck  _ it was huge. She wanted him to split her open. 

As she jerked him off with her petite hand, he reached down and grabbed a handful of her soft boobs. “Oh yeah..” he said under his breath. 

She looked up at him with those sensual green eyes and placed a kiss to the tip of his cock. “Oh? Do you like these tits?” 

He nodded and his expression almost looked like he was in pain. 

When she wrapped her heavy mounds on either side of his stiff prick, he shouted. “Fuck, you’re perfect.” He reached down again to pull at her pink nipples and tried not to cum immediately. She made it extremely difficult, though, when she kept swirling her tongue over his tip and massaging his length with her breasts. 

Getting a tit fuck from a woman like Sakura was truly a dream come true. He didn’t think it was possible for her to look even better than before, but watching her service his cock while she was wet all over proved him wrong. 

“I’m gonna cum soon,” he croaked out. He wanted to prove to her that he could last all night if she wanted him to, but by the way she was rubbing up against him, today would not be the day to show off his stamina. It just felt too good. 

She quickly encouraged him to cover her tits in his cum. She ended up removing her hands from the sides of her breasts to just let his cock nestle in her cleavage. She reached out to lightly fondle his heavy balls—and that was the trigger. His huge load spurted out against her skin, but unfortunately it was washed away quickly by the shower. She managed to scoop up a bit with her fingertips and taste it before she was washed clean. Mm, yummy cum. 

He pulled her up to kiss her hard again and enjoy some more heavy petting. He was very,  _ very  _ grateful to this woman. Their close proximity meant her rack was squished up against his chest and every graze of their nipples against each other sent more pleasure coursing throughout their bodies. 

She shut off the water when he started sucking and licking and kissing her neck. “I think that’s good for today.” She wanted to tease him and make him wait a bit more before the main event, but based on his expression, this was plenty satisfying. 

“Really, really good! Um, but are you sure you don’t wanna, you know, do something else? I can—”

She cut him off, “Your clothes are still downstairs.” She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself then handed him one to wrap around his waist. He followed her like the cute little puppy he was, just glad to be able to watch her hips sway from side to side. 

Outside, he dressed quickly and quietly. His clothes had almost completely dried thanks to the sun. He smiled brightly at her when he buttoned up his pants, obviously waiting for her cue. She led him inside to the front door. He leaned against the wall, “So…” 

“I’ll see you next week.” And with that, she opened the door, shooed him out and closed it in his face. He was cute, but she needed to moisturize after the shower and then spend the night with her vibrator. He could wait.

* * *

But their next encounter came sooner than expected. 

Sasuke was surprised when his phone lit up with her contact name a few days after he last saw her. He quickly answered the phone and tried not to sound stupidly eager.

“Hi Sasuke,” Sakura said in a syrupy voice. “I’m sorry to make things hard on you but I need you to come pick up your paycheck. I mailed it to your house but for some reason it got returned to the sender. Would you be able to come over..hm..tonight? I would  _ love _ to reward you for your hard work.” 

  
Sasuke was practically panting by the time she finished talking. There was no way she  _ wasn’t  _ talking about sex. “Yeah, yeah, I can do that. Uh, can I come over in like an hour? Does that work for you? I can also wait and head there later. Or sooner.” He was desperate here. 

“An hour is perfect. I’ll see you soon.” She hung up the phone and they both immediately went to prepare. 

What would be better: a bikini, sexy lingerie, or nothing at all?

Did he need to bring condoms? Would he let him fuck her without one? Should he bring her flowers??

* * *

She answered the door dressed in a short silk robe. She could tell it was him by the way he knocked repeatedly and urgently. 

“Glad you could be here,” she said smoothly as she let him in. He skipped the small talk and pinned her up against the front door, capturing her lips with his. He eagerly explored her mouth with his tongue and wrapped his arms around her body. 

“So, where are you gonna fuck me?” she asked between messy kisses.

“On your bed,” he answered proudly. Taking a grown woman in her fancy master bedroom...yeah that sent a rush of blood down south. 

She squeezed his biceps and pushed him off to go walk up the stairs. “Then let’s go big boy.” 

He walked closely behind her, nearly tripping over himself as the little robe rose a bit higher with each step. She was such a tease even when she wasn’t trying. He ended up lifting the hem with his hand to get a better look, which made her pause and glance back at him. “I know you like what you see.” 

As they reached the top of the stairs, she undid the belt of the robe and let it fall to the floor. She walked backwards towards her bedroom in her bare naked glory, “Come collect your reward.” She hadn’t been able to decide which bikini or what lingerie to wear, so she decided to forgo either. She didn’t think Sasuke would complain. 

His dark eyes shone with excitement. “Someone wanted this pretty badly, huh?”

She looked pointedly to the outline of his hard dick in his pants and he made a vague noise of agreement. 

Sakura sat at the edge of her back but put her hands up to prevent Sasuke from coming onto her yet. She leaned back and said, “I want you naked too.”

Sasuke shrugged and peeled off his shirt, letting her eyes roam appreciatively over his upper body as he undid his belt buckle. When he was completely undressed, Sakura smiled, “Even better than I remember.” 

He was on her in an instant, gently pushing her shoulders down so she would lay back completely. She scooted up the bed so her legs weren’t hanging off the side of the bed and Sasuke crawled up to meet her in a searing kiss. He’d been thinking about this since the moment he left last. 

He ran a hand down the side of her ribs to the curve of her waist, then settled on her hip. He squeezed, “Will you let me go down on you?” His voice sounded eager even if he tried sounding smooth. 

“You can try,” she said with amusement. If he performed poorly, she was pulling him off and just using that cock as her toy. 

She spread her legs for him as he left wet, sloppy kisses down her body. He knew he was good with his mouth and that soon, she’d be begging for more. 

When he got comfortable between her legs he breathed in deeply. Her scent was absolutely divine. “Already dripping down here,” he remarked after seeing the way her sex glistened in the light of her bedroom. She was about to tell him to hurry up when he got right to it and started lapping against her center. He teased her hole with the tip of his tongue and gripped her creamy thighs with his hands to keep her pressed against him. 

She was pleasantly surprised by his skill. She assumed he’d be enthusiastic at best due to his young age, but she was well on her way to a full blown orgasm. She was keeping her pool boy around for sure. 

He ended up spending the most time sucking on her clit because seriously, he knew what he was doing. The squelching sounds of him eating at her and her noisy moans rang out through her bedroom. She fisted his hair in her hands and pressed his face impossibly closer against her slick pussy. Damn, she needed this. 

Sasuke was still busy wrapping his lips around her swollen clit when Sakura panted out, “Sasuke I’m coming!”

He pulled off to smirk and rasp, “Oh, please do.” She came hard against his face and he licked up her essence with great happiness. Her back arched off the bed and only when her climax finished rolling through her did she collapse into a puddle. 

She was breathing heavily when she cracked an emerald eye open to look at him. “You can go down on me anytime you want.” Sasuke nipped at her inner thigh, “Noted. Now get up here.” He sat towards the head of the bed and leaned his back against her mountain of fluffy pillows. Sakura felt like her body was made of jelly, but managed to pull herself up to straddle Sasuke. 

Immediately, his eyes dropped to look at her chest. 

  
Despite their size and weight, her tits stood out proudly and perkily on her chest. Her nipples were totally delectable and he knew from experience by now that the skin was perfectly smooth and—

He just couldn’t help himself, he shoved his face in her cleavage and moaned. He turned his head from side to side trying to immerse himself in her bountiful breasts. Sakura giggled and cradled the back of his head with her hand. The lower half of his face was still wet from eating her out and the wetness spread onto her skin. 

He moved downwards to suck one of her pretty nipples and jiggle the other breast in his palm. Their size was really spectacular, he couldn’t get enough. He felt a rush of satisfaction when she gasped after he gently bit her nipple. He released it with a smacking sound and switched to the other one. 

  
With most of his attention focused on sucking on one, he didn’t really notice how hard he had started squeezing the other tit. What started off as a slight roll and bounce grew into a firm massage. But Sakura didn’t mind. As embarrassing as it was, she thought she might just have another orgasm from the attention he was giving to her chest. 

“Ooh, Sasuke it’s so good,” she moaned. 

He finally pulled off her nipple to pepper kisses all over her sacred tit flesh. “Mm, really? These tits deserve to be worshipped.” But as much as he enjoyed playing with and fondling this gorgeous, busty woman he needed to get his cock inside her soon. 

He raised his hips to grind his hard length against her wet slit. He was hard enough to cut glass by now. Sakura got the message; her pussy was aching with the need for release, too. 

Sakura lifted herself off him and flipped around so he had a stunning view of her ass. “Let’s do it this way,” she purred over her shoulder. Sasuke readily agreed and they moaned in unison when she finally slipped his member into her hot, wet channel. 

He filled her up perfectly and she couldn’t help but start bouncing on his dick, it was just human nature. Sasuke was mesmerized by the sight of her plush ass jiggling in front of him  _ and  _ her little cunt taking in his cock. 

She didn’t let up, setting a quick pace that had her crying out again and again. Sasuke massaged her bottom and full thighs, even venturing so far as to lay a few sharp spanks against the tantalizing flesh. He could feel the way her pussy stretched to accommodate him and he  _ loved  _ it.

As good as it was, Sakura didn’t feel like doing the work anymore. She wanted to watch him fuck her with the enthusiasm she knew he held. So after a few more bounces, she pulled off and faced him once more. 

She laid back and opened her legs wide. “Sasuke,” she said seductively with half lidded bedroom eyes, “come and fuck me.”

He wrapped her legs around his waist and mounted her, quickly drilling into her just as hard as she hoped he would. His manhood massaged her cunt with every thrust and he hit all the right spots. He was glad to be able to watch her massive tits bounce and swing everywhere as his hips snapped against hers. 

He couldn’t decide where to put his hands: her body was just too perfect all over. But she didn’t mind, she loved feeling the way he went crazy for her, squeezing and caressing all of her curves. When he leaned down for a kiss, he slowed his pace and went impossibly deeper. To top it off, he squeezed one of her titties and she whimpered into his mouth. She wrapped her hands around his neck and started meeting him for every thrust. 

“I’m almost there,” he warned. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to hold off until she told him where he could finish. 

“Cum inside me,” she said breathily, “I’m on the pill.” Her walls had started to flutter around his dick and she knew she was close too. 

Those words set him off and he painted her insides with ropes and ropes of his seed. He thrusted into her through her orgasm, relishing in the way his cum mixed with hers to create an even slippier sensation. He grunted and collapsed against her, keeping her plugged up with his cock even as he started to soften. 

He finally pulled out and rolled off to the side when she pushed against his shoulder a little. She could feel his thick cum leaking out of her. 

“Wow,” he finally said after catching his breath a little.

“Mhm, wow. Let’s shower now.” She wiggled her brows a little, knowing he too was recalling the last time they showered together. “And then maybe I can show you my hot tub.”

  
_ Best summer ever! _ he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another instance where my writing just sounds like a bad porno, but I don’t care (clearly, otherwise this would’ve stayed in the drafts lol). Normally I’m more in favor of older men in age differences but this was just too appealing.


End file.
